Devices that use magnets to hold a door open or to prevent a door from opening too wide are well documented in the art. Typical devices can be divided into 2 categories. The first category is devices that have a unit that attaches to a door and a unit that attaches to the wall. These devices prevent the door from slamming against the wall and they use magnetic force to prevent the door from closing. However, they require tools and screws to install; they require a wall for one component; they rely on a direct pull force to disengage the magnets, which can be difficult to disengage, and they only hold the door open to its widest position against a wall. The second category is devices that have a unit that attaches to a door and a unit that attaches to the floor. They prevent the door from slamming against the wall and they use magnetic force to prevent the door from closing. However, they require tools and screws to install; they are large and obtrusive, and present a tripping hazard; they rely on a direct pull force to disengage the magnets, which can be difficult to disengage; and they cannot adjust to differing heights between the bottom of the door and the floor.